The Postman of Notre Dame
The Postman of Notre Dame is Childhood's movie spoof of Disney's 1996 film "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Cast: * Quasimodo - Postman Pat * Esmeralda - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Phoebus - Bob the Builder * Frollo - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Clopin - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) * Puppet Clopin - The Lorax * Hugo, Victor and Laverne - Arthur Read (Arthur), Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) and Destiny (Finding Dory) * The Archdeacon - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Djali - Pilchard (Bob the Builder) * Quasimodo's Mother - Granny Dryden (Postman Pat) * Gypsies in Beginning of Film - Dilbert, Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) and Tarzan * Brutish and Oafish Guards - Pinocchio and Peter Pan * Frollo's Soldiers - Jafar (Aladdin), Rasputin (Anastasia), Hades (Hercules) and Clayton (Tarzan) * Torturer - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Old Prisoner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Bird with Quasimodo - Jim Crow (Dumbo) * Achilles - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Miller - Tyler (Total Drama Island) * Snowball - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Girl Who Hugs Quasimodo - Penny (The Rescuers) * People at Paris - Various Characters Scenes: * The Postman of Notre Dame part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" * The Postman of Notre Dame part 2 - Pat's Unhappiness * The Postman of Notre Dame part 3 - Pat Spoils His Thinking to Gaston * The Postman of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There" * The Postman of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Bob/Wendy the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice * The Postman of Notre Dame part 6 - "Topsy Turvy"/Pat Gets Humiliated * The Postman of Notre Dame part 7 - Wendy Helps Pat/Wendy's Chase * The Postman of Notre Dame part 8 - Wendy and Bob Meet * The Postman of Notre Dame part 9 - "God Help the Outcasts" * The Postman of Notre Dame part 10 - Pat Made a Friend with Wendy * The Postman of Notre Dame part 11 - Pat Helped Wendy Escape/Pat Fight Against Bob * The Postman of Notre Dame part 12 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" * The Postman of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down * The Postman of Notre Dame part 14 - "A Guy Like You" * The Postman of Notre Dame part 15 - Wendy and Bob's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) * The Postman of Notre Dame part 16 - 'You Helped Her Escaped!' * The Postman of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Wendy's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" * The Postman of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Steak/Poor Pat/'Sanctuary!' * The Postman of Notre Dame part 19 - Pat Thought Wendy is Dead/Battling Gaston * The Postman of Notre Dame part 20 - Pat the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame" (Reprise) * The Postman of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/"Someday" Movie Used: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Hobbit (1977) * The Lorax (2012) * Arthur (1996) * Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Finding Dory (2016) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Dilbert (1999) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Pinocchio (1940) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Anastasia (1997) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Series (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * Dumbo (1941) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Rescuers (1977) Trivia Gallery Poster Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas